


I'd rather be free

by reetsu



Series: Star-Crossed [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Vaginal Fingering, brief mention of zarkon/lance, gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Lotor knows there are certain things he shouldn’t do. One of them is screwing his father's favorite pearl.





	I'd rather be free

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to go with the whole “gems can shapeshifts their bodies to have genitalia” so in this one Lance has female genitalia.

Lance straddles Lotor’s lap, his fingers moving through his long silver hair as the two kiss. 

Lotor pulled away to kiss Lance’s neck, his lips moving down to the pearl that was located a few inches below his collarbone. As he kissed it, the gem glowed a little. 

Lance, in return, gently caressed the purple sapphire that decorated Lotor’s chest.

While Lance was completely naked, stripped off his white leotard, Lotor remained dressed in his royal attire, that consisted mostly of the colors black and purple, and had a small opening on the torso for his gem. 

Lotor’s hands touch every inch of Lance’s pale blue skin. His father may also touch Lance like this, but he could never love Lance like Lotor loves him.

One hand slides between Lance’s legs, while the other rests on his hip. His fingers find Lance’s wet entrance and start gently massaging the folds. 

Lance covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his voice, while the other grips Lotor’s shoulder.

“It’s alright.” Lotor gently guides his hand away from his mouth. “You can be as loud as you want.”

Lance’s cheeks blush a dark blue and as a finger brushes against his hole, a moan escapes his lips. 

He spreads his legs wide to allow Lotor’s fingers to slip in with ease and wraps his arms around the prince’s neck, pressing his body closer until their gems are touching each other. 

Lance moves his hips down, wanting Lotor to go deeper.

Lotor turns his head to nuzzle Lance’s neck. “Stars, you’re so perfect.” He whispers into the Lance’s ear. 

His fingers brush against the spot deep inside Lance that has him arching his back. Lotor continues to play with it, eliciting more sounds out of the him. 

“My prince…” 

“Say my name.” Lotor trails kisses down his jaw. 

Lance bites his bottom lip as Lotor’s fingers touch his spot once more, curling his toes as he feels his climax approaching. “L-Lotor. Lotor.”

One more touch from those fingers has Lance throwing his head back as he lets out his orgasm and feels his fluids dribbled down his thighs. Lotor slowly pulls out his fingers. 

He adjusts the two so that he is laying down with Lance’s body on top of him. Lance rested his head on Lotor’s chest, pressing a few feathered light kisses on the prince’s gem. Lotor wraps his arms around him, burying his nose in his locks of hair.

He wished it didn’t have to be like this. That his and Lance’s relationship wasn’t some secret affair that they had to hide to avoid the consequences that would come if they were found out. All of their kisses or any gesture of affection between each other had to be behind closed doors or in dark hallways where they wouldn’t be caught by Zarkon’s spies. 

Everyone knows Lance, among the many pearls Zarkon owns, is the emperor’s favorite. And he won’t give him away to anyone. Especially to Lotor. 

“Let’s run away.” He says it out loud. Lotor has been thinking about it for so long.

Leaving this life behind and start a new one. Somewhere far from his father and his empire. Somewhere where he and Lance can be free from their statuses and be whoever they want to be. 

“But…” Lance looks up and gently brushes his hand against Lotor’s cheek. “Where would we go?”

Lotor smiles and takes hold of Lance’s hand, planting a kiss on his palm. “Have you ever heard of ‘Earth’?”


End file.
